


Lesson 6

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Let the Games Begin [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Corset, D/s, D/s themes, I love them so much, M/M, it was an absolute delight to write this one, shklance - Freeform, y'all have no idea how much I love corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Before they head down to dinner, Shiro and Keith treat Lance to a beautiful addition to his outfit for the evening - a corset they both picked out for him. Lance is awestruck, but even he isn't expecting how good it feels when Shiro laces him into it.





	Lesson 6

**Author's Note:**

> And day 6 is now done! Listen, I was this close to throwing in some Daddy kink because I love writing about it, but I behaved myself and will maybe save that for another time. I’m sure there’s another prompt that will inspire it to show up this month. :D Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **_Let the Games Begin_ bonus:** Shiro is going by his “real” name in this one! By this point in their story, they are definitely together and with that comes Shiro using the name most familiar and beloved to him. They are on a special trip in this piece as well, which wouldn’t have come to pass if Keith and Lance were still just “patrons”. But I could talk about the Safehouse for hours, so I’ll leave it at that for now.

“We got something for you, baby,” Shiro tells Lance as they head up the stairs, Keith close behind.

It’s almost time for dinner. Shiro’s already dressed up, and the boys have nice clothes picked out to change into. But he and Keith also have something a little bit more planned for Lance, a treat.

Lance’s eyes light up; he can’t help being spoiled, especially not by Shiro and Keith. “What is it?”

“You’ll see.”

Shiro had made sure to lay it out on their bed while the boys were in the front room, and now it awaits them when they walk in. Lance’s jaw drops. Laying next to his nice jeans and dress shirt is a single addition to his outfit — a sleek, simple black corset with blue cords. Eyes wide, Lance runs his fingers over one of the ribs, pressing into the boning beneath the soft fabric. The front is a busk fastening, leaving the laces for the back. His mind is already reeling when Shiro puts a hand on his shoulder. “You want to wear it tonight, Lance?”

Lance nods and looks up at him. “Will you…will you put it on me?”

Shiro’s smile is so warm and eager. “I was hoping you’d ask. We want to see how it looks on you. Keith helped me pick it out.”

Keith makes an agreeing noise while reaching for Lance’s t-shirt to get it off him. Lance’s breath stutters and he just stands still while Keith sets the shirt aside and Shiro leans past him to take the corset. They take their time fussing over it, wrapping the garment around Lance’s torso, Keith adjusting it from the front so it sits just so underneath his pecs, and he holds it in place so Shiro can start lacing.

“Did you see the stripes, Lance?” Keith asks quietly.

Lance looks down, and sure enough, on closer inspection, there are silver-blue pinstripes running vertically with the boning across the corset. He smiles. “You picked it out?”

“You like blue,” is all Keith would say, neither confirming nor denying. But really, that’s confirmation.

Behind Lance, Shiro has busied himself with threading the laces through the rest of the eyelets, a loose criss-cross, until the whole corset is laced, but only enough to hold it on. He leans in to brush a kiss to Lance’s cheek. “How’s that feel, baby? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, it’s great,” Lance replies, somewhat dazedly. He’s looking down at where Keith’s hands are splayed over the ribs of the corset, pale skin against the elegant, dark fabric. Lance swallows, his breath catching again. “There’s more, isn’t there?” He can’t really explain it, but there’s a ritualistic feel to all this, like something else is coming.

“I’m going to tighten the laces,” Shiro tells him, which doesn’t sound so bad. “I’ll go slow.”

“Okay, sure. Don’t want it to slip—”

Lance is cut off with a sharp gasp when Shiro makes the first tug. The boning presses in a little just over his hips and the sensation of it evokes a reaction Lance can’t put words to if he tries. It ripples under his skin, settles into his bones, and he licks his lips. Like he promised, Shiro goes slow, pausing after that first tug. Lance can feel his knuckles digging in as he gathers the next section for a pull. He can’t stop another gasp, which has a soft, mewling chaser. Lance feels his knees wobble and his hand darts out to grab Keith’s arm.

“I’ve got you, Lance,” Keith whispers.

He’s completely focused on Lance’s face, hungrily taking in every little reaction. Inch by inch, Lance’s eyes dilate, his mouth hangs open while he starts to pant. Shiro tugs carefully but firmly, reveling in every little sound Lance makes when he does. He keeps the cords wrapped around strong fingers as he goes so he doesn’t lose any of the tightness he’s been building up Lance’s spine. Lance is so beautiful, the line of his shoulders perfect, taut, and now both hands are gripping Keith as if he’d surely sink to the floor if he let go. When Shiro finally reaches the top, he ties the cords off neatly and skims his fingertips down Lance’s arms. Lance shudders under his touch, moaning softly.

“How does it look, Keith?” Shiro asks.

“Incredible.”

“Please…” Lance doesn’t even know what he’s asking for. To be held, to be touched, for Keith to not let go, all of those things, more than he has words for.

Keith’s eyes darken, as if he’d gladly lay Lance down like this and have him, but Shiro shakes his head, kissing Lance’s shoulder.

“It’s time for dinner,” he reminds them. “Lance, do you want to sit between us tonight? I’ll bet that’ll hold you straight and pretty so we can feed you.”

Lance nods with a hazy sort of vigor, his pupils still blown out and his breathing unsteady. He lets go of Keith with one hand to press against where the corset is taut across his stomach, trailing his fingers up and down the pinstripe with wonder. Keith swallows at the sight before him, entranced with Lance’s complete submission to something so simple as this. Though he supposes it isn’t really simple at all, none of this is. He looks up at Shiro for guidance and the answering softness is completely understanding.

“We should help him finish getting dressed. We don’t want to be late.”

“Yessir,” Keith murmurs, reaching for Lance’s button down shirt.

Together, they carefully dress Lance, never moving him too fast and reassuring him with their touches and kisses, reminding him he’s beautiful. They walk down to dinner with Lance between them, and that’s where he stays for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to yell at me about this AU, feel free to leave a comment or come chatter at me about Shklance on [my blog](http://paladinpuppypile.tumblr.com). The NSFW stuff can be found [here](http://voltronafterdark.tumblr.com). Have a lovely day! <3


End file.
